X Anitidote
by EchoingSongs
Summary: The world was in ruin after the X-Virus. But suddenly, due to a glitch, humans appear for seemingly no reason. Is the Digital World repeating itself, or is there more to this? Accepting OCs only by PM. Rated T. Arc One: Peacemakers
1. OC Form

**Okay, this story would like some OCs. Basic form, though I would like to add that I might and/or will change characters to my need. PM only.**

Name (First and last):

Gender:

Age (Not over 15):

Appearance:

Personality (The more detailed, the better):

History:

Reaction to others:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Strongest attribute:

Digimon Partner (Must be X-Antibody Digimon. No Dorumon.):

Partner digivolutions (Some can be made up so all forms contain the X-Antibody):

Partner personality and reaction to others:

Other:

**Example:**

Name: Iris Brandt

Gender: Female

Age: 8

Appearance: A tiny pale-skinned girl with a baby blue dress, long dirty blonde hair, and green eyes with peculiar flecks of red.

Personality: Thinks of the Digital World as a game, and always thinks she's winning. However, she's more of a thinking type and is surprisingly quiet for her age.

History: Grew up with an older brother who was a complete gamer. Her parents let her watch him play, and she has a wide imagination because of that. However, her sense of reality is a bit off.

Reaction to others: She tends to think of everybody being equal to her, to a point where it can be disrespectful.

Strengths: Imagination, fearlessness, willingness to help anybody, trust

Weaknesses: Recklessness, too trusting, quiet, disrespectful

Digimon Partner: Gotsumon X

Partner digivolutions: Monochromon X, Triceramon X, UltimateBrachimon

Strongest attribute: Fearlessness

Partner personality and reaction to others: Protective of anything that has meaning to him, but is surprisingly thoughtful for a one-track mind. Always greets himself and others before acting accordingly. Enemies he has a tendency to attacking without questions.

Other: Has an older brother, and her main goal is to find him and get home.

The more detailed the form, the higher chance of getting in.

Plot: The Digital World is fighting against itself in desperation, and while the accidental Digidestined try to solve it, a new evil rises back from the "dead". Can't go into too much detail, but a lot is planned.


	2. Introduction! Enter, Gotsumon X!

Two years ago, the central computer Yggdrasil sent out a virus to kill all Digimon except a select few, who would move to a new Digiworld. This weapon was known as the X-Virus. However, Digimon created an unexpected immunity called the X-Antibody. After fighting for a long time, Yggdrasil's plan was stopped and the Digital World saved.

However, the world was a ruin after the X-Virus.

Digimon with the X-Antibody were conflicting with each other, and such the Digital World became as dangerous as it was before. Never had there been so much fighting at once.

But suddenly, there were glitches in the system. In the mainframe of the Digital World, in an attempt to delete memory, had repeated some of it's past tasks. And such, is where our story begins.

* * *

><p>Gotsumon X wandered aimlessly through the forests of the Digital World. There weren't many of them left, but their presence at all calmed him. Recently, there had been many conflicts between him and other Digimon. A Guilmon X had insulted him for being fat, so he punched him hard enough to send data flying. Too bad he was stuck, again, alone. He sat down heavily, enough to make a poor sapling fall over, and decided to gaze at the clouds.<p>

"That one is shaped like a Tokomon." He said in a low voice.

"That one is a Botamon, and an Agumon, and-" Suddenly there was a crash in the forest behind him. He rushed as fast as his gravel legs would take him, and noticed that there was a small girl in the clearing. She stood up shakily and looked straight at Gotsumon X. Before he could ask her anything, she said:

"Big rock mister, where's my brother? I was just watching him play a game, and suddenly I'm here."

Gotsumon X looked to the sky to see the clouds being parted by entrails of lights.

"Oh no, not again."


	3. More Humans? Enter Seth and Agumon X!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, though it would be f***ing awesome if I did.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2- More Humans? Enter Seth and Agumon X!<p>

Gotsumon X steadily got up from his trance. He walked over to the small girl, who seemed unfazed by his large size. She blinked at him, waiting for an answer.

"I don't know who you are," He started uncertainly "but you don't belong here. Now, I'll just get you going back home-"

The girl shook her head violently. "No, no, no, I have to find my big brother! He'll be looking for me, and we haven't finished our game!"

Gotsumon X sighed with a heavy tone. "This isn't a game, and I'm not your tour guide. Please let me get back to my nice life…" He turned to walk away, but felt something on his back. He looked and saw that the girl had climbed up his back and was sitting on his shoulder.

"Hey, now. Listen to Iris!" The small girl known as Iris giggled lightly. "If we're going to play together, you have to have more fun! Let's start by exploring… Oh! Go towards there!"

Gotsumon X looked in the direction Iris was pointing. There was a certain pulsating aura coming from it. "Look, let's just find your brother and-"

Iris argued about how he wasn't being fun, and in irritation he walked over there. There were squeals of happiness coming from Iris as he entered the clearing. There, he saw an Agumon X desperately fighting off a new Digimon—Porcupamon X. It was a giant purple and white stitched bear with spikes perturbing from its stitches. The X version, however, now had metal claws sticking from its back and chainsaws sticking from its arm stitches. However, scorch marks on the brute showed that this fight had been going on for a while

"Baby Burner!" The Agumon X tried hard to release a fireball, but it was so worm out that it landed harmlessly on the ground right in front of the teddy bear of imminent doom.

"Insanity Stab!" Porcupamon X revved up its chainsaws and aimed them high above the poor dinosaur Digimon. Its stitched eyes somehow showed pure insanity.

"Defend, rock mister!" Iris said from the ground ("When did she climb off?" Gotsumon X wondered for a split second). Acting on instinct that he didn't know he had, he jumped in front of the dazzling chainsaws.

The saws came down hard, but they clanged harmlessly off Gotsumon X's rock body. Only a small scrape showed any evidence of the attack. Porcupamon X growled and aimed for another attack.

"Hardest Punch!" Gotsumon X slammed a heavy punch directly into the bear's face. There was a mixture of clanging and ripping as some spikes were ripped out, while others were bent in odd directions. The tube connecting Porcupamon X's mouth to its heart was severed and showed a mouth with teeth made of jagged pieces of metal.

Porcupamon X staggered to the ground, breathing heavily.

"You'll pay… I'm not done…" It coughed a few times, sending spurts of data out. "I'm telling… My upper men about you…" It staggered away. Gotsumon X paid no attention to what he said, and put his focus on the Agumon X.

"What are you doing in Verdandi? Dragon Digimon belong in Urd."

Agumon X said nothing and gestured towards a still body of another human. Iris, whom Gotsumon X had forgotten about, ran over to the body. He walked over to the human also, hoping that he could go back to his normal life.

"This isn't my brother. Let's go." Iris said in a disappointed monotone. She walked away from the still body with no care about who it was.

"Don't leave him," Gotsumon X said kindly "maybe he knows where your brother is?"

Iris stopped for a moment, then looked back at the boy. He looked to be about fifteen, and had black hair with a white streak. He was also lightly tanned, and was overall quite good-looking.

"As long as he plays along. I don't want other people to ruin the game."

Gotsumon X was about to ask what game she was talking about, when the boy stirred. He stood up and looked around.

"Where the hell am I?" He said with a struggled calm tone. He looked around and saw Agumon X. They locked eyes and he raised his eyebrows questioningly. "What are you? Are you supposed to be a stuffed dinosaur or something?"

That comment seemed to have offended Agumon X a lot, for he ran over and started shouting at the boy

"Who do you think you are? I am not a stuffed animal! I was trying to save your life! I'm not exactly a nurse, you know! I never do this, but nooooooo, I just HAD to help a random human boy who fell out of the SKY. Really now, do you think I wasn't busy? Ugh!"

Agumon X kept ranting at the boy, who started to get angry and started shouting back. "They're like a married couple. Almost like my mom and dad."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MARRIED COUPLE?" They shouted simultaneously. Gotsumon X put his hands up in a calming motion.

"Hey, now… No need to shout, er, keep shouting. Let's just make sure we're on the same level of understanding. Who are you, human?" The dinosaur and boy looked at each other.

"I'm Seth Ryker. I was somehow sent here via my cell phone." Seth calmed down considerably. "If you're not the police, I think we'll get along fine." Seth and the others all looked at Agumon X expectantly.

"I am Agumon X. I was sent here from Urd, the volcano providence, to find an outlaw. I found this digi-dope," he pointed a claw at Seth, who rolled his eyes in response, "lying in the middle of a ditch about to get impaled by Phascomon X. However, he somehow digivolved with the help of some device or another and you found in the state I was in." Agumon X sat down in fake triumph. Seth, however, looked less successful in understanding.

"Digimon? What the hell is that? Wait, wasn't that a dumb children's TV show and games?"

Gotsumon X and Agumon X both looked in confusion at Seth. He shrugged his arms and Gotsumon X decided to explain.

"Digimon are monsters made of data that live in the Digital World, made up of three providences. There is Urd, the volcano area for dragons and some places for those of darker hearts. There is also Skuld, which is a city in which Machine and Insect Digimon reside. You are currently in the third area, Verdandi, which is a lush forest as you can tell. Digimon can also Digivolve, but only if certain requirements are met or if a Digivice is used. Digivices are rare nowadays, and Digimon themselves cannot make them."

Seth closed his eyes and thought about the info that was just given to him. Iris walked over and pulled on his pants. He looked down at the eight-year-old.

"You're my replacement brother until we find mine. Okay?" Seth was going to argue, but decided to humor the girl and play along.

"If we've had enough formalities, I have a mission I need to do." Agumon X said irritably. He turned to walk away, but Seth stopped him.

"According to your story, you saved me. I have to repay you, so I'm going to stick around with you for now." Agumon X showed a smile and nodded.

"Rock mister, let's go with them too! I want to stay with my older brother!" Iris said in a happy tone and bounced after them. Gotsumon X lowered his head,

"Ah, I've gotten myself into something big again. Better just work with it for now…"

* * *

><p>Cloud awoke with a headache inside a large cave. He saw nothing until he felt somebody behind him.<p>

"Who's there?" He called out into the darkness beyond.

"Quiet, I'm not exactly in the safest area right now." Said a low male voice.

"Well, what makes me think that I can listen to you, huh? You sound _so_ trustworthy right now." Cloud said with a mocking tone. The shadows parted and out came a large humanoid man wearing a red mask that had blonde hair shooting out the back with four blue wings with red on the inside. One of his hands had large sickle-shaped claws while the other held a bright red two-barreled shotgun. He glared down at Cloud.

"I don't believe you're in the situation to be saying that." He said it with an almost identical mocking tone. "Now, who are you and what are you doing in the Digital World, human?"

Cloud cleared his throat and began to speak. "I am Cloud Recee, and I have no idea where I am and what I'm doing here. Could you help?" His voice cracked at the last sentence. The tall Digimon looked down at Cloud. His gaze hardened.

"I am Beezlemon X, and I have a lot of explaining to do, apparently."

Next time, on Digimon X-Antidote!

Iris, Seth, Gotsumon X and Agumon X wander around and find… More humans? Though new allies are found, including a couple of ladies, where is Iris's brother? And where are Cloud and Beezlemon X? Is there more to these odd appearences?

Find out in chapter 3- Search Continues! Unite to Defeat the First True Enemy!

* * *

><p><strong>OCs still wanted and needed! Unless you want all but a few characters to be made by me, get those forms in! Currently looking for female characters! Careful, Seth's a flirter!<strong>


	4. Unite to Defeat the First True Enemy!

**Sorry for delay, but...**

**You know what? Never mind. This chapter is over 3000 words long. I think that makes up for it.**

Seth was irritated at the small girl who was constantly following him and calling him her brother. He stayed calm, but it was getting on his nerves. Iris was oblivious to this irritation and continued what she was doing.

"How much longer until we find this outlaw or whatever?" Seth said to break the silence and get his mind off the girl.

"I don't think it's much further," Agumon X said while sniffing the air, "I can smell them."

"Well, that's reliable."

After a while of walking, there came a sound of wings from ahead. The group ran forward only to see peculiar black and blue feathers. The team searched the area, but found nothing. Seth tapped his foot impatiently.

"He's not here, let's bail." He stuck his thumb over his shoulder for emphasis. Agumon X sighed and walked away from the scene.

* * *

><p>Beelzemon X and Cloud held their breaths in the cave. When the walking subsided, the duo walked out.<p>

"Good thinking, for a human. I'm surprised you didn't collapse in fear." Beelzemon X said coldly.

"Hey, I was prepared for you to fall over in sheer awe of it working." Cloud snapped back. There was a pause while Beelzemon X looked at the direction the unknown group went.

"Heh. I like you. I've got a place I need to show you." The tall humanoid flapped his wings out defiantly. He looked expectantly backwards at Cloud.

"You get airsick easily?"

"All the time."

"Very funny, climb on."

* * *

><p>Jay Williams looked out towards the seemingly endless forest in all directions. He had barely gotten his bearings and had decided to be serious. Though his curiosity burned, he thought that it would be much safer to stay in the clearing until help, or the opposite, arrived. There was a snap from behind him, then a thump. He rushed impulsively towards it.<p>

"Oh, geez, I've got a nasty thorn from stepping on a stick. Could you help?"

Jay backed up a step from the odd creature. It looked like a yellow dog with a marking on its stomach. It seemed to be wearing a blue wolf pelt. Its claws were long, and it had a long horn perturbing from its forehead. It was cradling a foot which had a giant splinter stuck in the middle of the foot.

He kneeled down and looked at it closer. Seeing no secret answer, he grabbed it with both hands and pulled hard.

"OH, OWOWOWOWOW! DID YOU THINK I HADN'T TRIED THAT!" The blue monster yelled. Jay recoiled and apologized. He tried again from a different angle, but found no painless way of doing it.

"Who the hell is making all this noise?" Said a distinctly female voice. The bushes nearby parted and revealed a thirteen-year-old girl. She had brown hair tied up in a ponytail, and dark blue eyes.

Behind her came another peculiar monster that looked very similar to his, except it had a pink body with a green marking and its 'pelt' had dark purple stripes.

"Well?" The girl repeated her question. The beast next to her readied its claws for an attack.

"Er," Jay cleared his throat, "I'm Jay Williams, fifteen years old. I appeared in this random forest with no idea of how I got here. While waiting around for something to happen, I found this… thing." Jay gestured to the monster, which was still cradling its foot.

"My name is Gabumon X, and I'm a Digimon thank you very much." The beast said with a touch of coldness.

"You're welcome. As I was saying, I found him and he had gotten a BIG splinter in his foot. I tried pulling it out, and was unsuccessful. It turns out he is a big wuss, and cried out. Thus you found me and we're good, right?" He put his hands up in mercy.

The girl snorted. "I'm Tori Vance, you idiot. You're doing it wrong, FYI, you have to do THIS!" She shouted and pulled the splinter out. Gabumon X flinched, but felt no pain.

"How did you-"

"Magic. C'mon, Psychemon X, we got bigger things to think about." The pink dog nodded and the two turned to walk away. Jay jumped to his feet.

"Wait! What bigger things?" He said, not sure what to expect.

Tori stopped midstep. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a strange device.

"I'm being hunted down for this thing."

* * *

><p>Maya Fisher sat silently on a rock. She was in a forest, in some odd parallel world, with no memory or her arrival. She shook her head heavily.<p>

"Maya, what's wrong?"

Ah, she forgot the talking plant.

"Nothing, Palmon X, just listening for help." Like that would happen, Maya thought bitterly. She pushed the thought out as she thought of being home. She missed her family… Especially her cat…

"Maya! Somebody's coming!" Palmon X stood up from her disguise as a flower. Instead of parting, the bushes were flattened by a giant humanoid lion with robotic legs and a long red cape. He glared down at the girl and Palmon, sword gleaming in the sunlight found in the clearing. Palmon X flinched in fear, and backed up behind Maya.

"Hey, Leo, calm. Calm." Said a kind, but loud voice. Out from behind him came a boy with bright blue hair and eyes. He was wearing odd blue goggles, which didn't make sense since he wasn't using them. He smiled warmly.

"Heya there, the name's Jake. Jake Kontan." He held out his hand, and Maya shook it shakily.

"Where are we?" She blurted out, hoping somebody had answers.

"The Digital World." Said the lion. "Think of it as a world parallel to your own. Palmon X and I are Digimon, the local residents. " Leo's voice was also warm, Maya thought, they should be trustable. For now.

Jake nodded. He looked at Palmon X. "Oh, you have a partner too?" He said curiously. He stepped up to Palmon X and studied her. "Weird." Palmon X, who still seemed to be in shock from Leo, did not respond.

"How is yours so… Big?" Maya asked. Jake reached down into his pocket. He showed off an odd device that was blue with a gold cover and grip.

"We got attacked by a giant bug. I used this and Leo got really big. He stayed like it for some reason." Maya picked it up from his hand, but dropped it almost immediately.

"Ah! It shocked me!" Maya squealed and rubbed her hand. Jake picked the device up.

"Huh. It never did that to me." He stuck it back into his pocket. "Weird little thing."

Maya nodded and absentmindedly reached into her pocket. She felt an oddly shaped device in there. She wanted to take it out, but decided that it was not a good idea. When the time presented itself, she would take it out.

Maya looked at Jake, who seemed to be staring into nothingness. She snapped her fingers. "Hey, what's up?" She asked as he recovered from his sudden space-out.

"We should go that way." He said in an oddly commanding voice for a suggestion. He pointed towards what seemed to be a random direction. He started walking in the direction, despite her not saying anything.

She sighed and started running after him. The Digimon followed, but Leo stopped for a moment.

"Are there more?" He thought out loud.

* * *

><p>Seth, Agumon X, Iris, and Gotsumon X wandered aimlessly in the forest. Iris tugged on Seth's pant leg again.<p>

"I'm hungry, big brother. Can we have a snack?" She asked innocently.

"Fine. Agumon X, any food in this place?" Seth asked impatiently. Agumon X shrugged and pointed to Gotsumon X.

"We're not eating him, Agum-" Seth was interrupted by Gotsumon X punching a tree. The tree dropped a bundle of bananas on Seth's head.

"Oh hah hah. Let's stop to eat."

The quartet sat on the ground eating when a snap came from the trees. They heard talking right after.

"Salamon! What did I tell you about wandering?" Said a female voice.

"Absolutely nothing." Another, higher-pitched female voice responded.

"Well, I should have." The first voice responded.

There was a squeal and a girl tripped into the clearing in which Seth and the others were eating. She had peach skin with brown eyes and dark brown hair that had recently been in a ponytail.

"Oh, are you okay?" Seth said as he stood up and helped the girl to do the same. She got up with little difficulty and picked up Salamon X, who had sprinted over to help her.

"Hi there, I'm Seth. This is Agumon X." He pointed to the yellow dinosaur behind him, who waved and resumed eating.

"These two are Iris and Gotsumon X." Gotsumon X grunted a hello while Iris just stared at the girl and Digimon.

"Oh, well, I'm Fuji Kotetsu! And this little puppy is Salamon X!" She said warmly. Seth grinned back, except more mischievously. He led her to their circle of food and offered her and Salamon some food.

"But Seth, we already split-" Seth cut him off "She can just have the rest of my share." Fuji thanked him, and gave some to Salamon. After a while of talking, Agumon X decided to keep moving. Seth pulled Fuji aside while the others kept going.

"Hey, I just wanted to tell you something." Seth said flirtingly. Fuji looked confused.

"You know, I haven't seen a girl like you in a long time, and I think that you should really start looking for someone to, oh I don't know, to settle down with. You never know when the end will come, and you never want to be alone for it." Seth smiled a sincere smile, and waited for a response. There was a long pause.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Fuji said, and walked away. Seth sighed and slapped his forehead.

"Fuji Kotetsu. Out. Oh, well. Probably more where that came from." Seth said in a heavy voice. He sprinted to catch up with the others.

* * *

><p>Cloud arrived with Beelzemon X to a large building with a many surrounding buildings. It was all part of a big city, which was called Skuld if he remembered right. Beelzemon X pushed him off his back and led him into the building.<p>

The building seemed a lot bigger on the inside than the outside. There were many rooms in which to explore, but Beelzemon X led him directly to a specific room. It looked a lot like a broom closet.

"Listen now, and listen closely because this will save your life and I will NOT say it again." Beelzemon X's voice was dead serious, and Cloud listen with all the energy he could muster.

"This is an operation called HEX, or Human Energy eXtraction. I do not know how they do their experiments, but I know what they're working towards. They are trying to reboot Yggdrasil, except make him more powerful and controlled. Yggdrasil was-"

There was a crash and screams erupted from around the duo.

"Leave through the air duct, I'm not done here." He flapped his wings in preparation.

"Creative, aren't you?" Cloud said sarcastically as he climbed into the duct.

* * *

><p>Jay and Tori were wandering in a random direction.<p>

"Where are we going, anyway?" Tori asked suddenly.

"What? I thought you knew." Jay responded jokingly "You seem to be the one who seems to know everything."

"Psychemon X?" Tori asked her partner. Psychemon X just shrugged and kept walking.

"Oh, you're help-" Jay was cut off as he tumbled down a steep cliff. He lay there for a few moments before getting up.

Tori slid down after him, followed by Gabumon X and Psychemon X. She walked up to him, but he didn't respond. She waved her hand in his face, but there was still no response. She followed his gaze towards a metallic grey lump. All was silent.

"Dude, why are you freaking out over a piece of metal? It's not like it will eat you or anything" She casually walked over and studied it. She noticed it was moving up and down at a slow, constant pace. Almost like…

"Oh no. It's breathing." She backed up and took her place next to the still-frozen Jay.

"Eh? What is it?" Gabumon X said curiously. He hopped up and walked over to the metal.

"Oh, it's just a Reptiledramon." He said indifferently. "Nothing new, through it is out of place in Verdandi. Urd would be a better place for this brute." The metal stirred and suddenly shot up from its sleeping position. It was revealed to be a large yellow dragon with metal armor. Its eyes were red and bloodshot from sleeping.

"NOTHING NEW?" The lizard roared at Gabumon X "OUT OF PLACE? BRUTE? DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU'RE TALKING TO?" Reptiledramon straightened up in pride, showing off its obviously shined armor.

"Er, no. Elaborate?" Jay said. Psychemon X glared at him, but Jay just shrugged.

"I am the greatest Reptiledramon that there is, for there was one great feat I have made." The dragon smiled a sharp-toothed grin "Do you know what that feat is?"

Jay and Tori shrugged simultaneously, Gabumon X and Psychemon X just blinked.

"I captured two humans! Crash Charge!" Reptiledramon took off suddenly and aimed straight for the two children.

Tori, being a gymnastic, simply rolled out of the way while Jay was quick enough to only get a scratch.

"Petit Fire Hook!"

"Colorful Spark!"

The two canines shot a blue ice-flame and rainbow shock at the retreating reptile. He flinched, but turned for another attack.

"I should finish these pests off quickly. Ambush Crush!" Reptiledramon opened its mouth to reveal the gleaming teeth from before, only much more menacing now considering the circumstances.

Jay saw that those teeth were aiming straight for Gabumon X and Psychemon X's chests. Tori made the same realization, and both sprinted to help their partners.

It was too late; the teeth were mere inches from the seemingly frail Digimon bodies. Until…

"Baby Burner!"

A fireball smashed into Reptildramon's face, causing it to teeter off balance and close its mouth. It regained its footing, right before crashing into a tree. It stood up and turned around angrily, revealing a large bump where it had hit the tree.

"Alright, alright… WHO DID THAT?"

Seth, Iris, and Gotsumon X stepped out from the bushes from they were standing.

"Er, I can't really think of a cool phrase to say right now, so, um, hello." Seth said awkwardly. Agumon X charged up for another Baby Burner attack.

"Grr… More humans, the better I guess. Crash Charge!" Reptiledramon zoomed towards the new arrivals. Agumon X choked on his own fire because of the sudden attack. Gotsumon X stepped in front of Agumon X and caught the charging lizard. The two wrestled while quick introductions were made between the tamers.

"Hey, can you help us out?" Seth said hopefully. Tori and Jay looked to Psychemon X and Gabumon X, who nodded and rushed to aid the struggling rock man.

"What do you suggest we do, Mr. Hero?" Jay asked Seth. Seth closed his eyes and thought about it. Tori did the same, while Jay just looked around aimlessly.

"I've got it!" They both said at the same time.

"We should do a team attack so we can finish him off using all our combined powers."

"We should attack him separately to distract him from any one target, and wear him down."

Tori and Seth stared at each other. They had completely different ideas.

"Er, I don't think yours will work. What if he targets one person anyway?" Seth said calmly.

"Well, if we do your idea, what will happen if we don't immediately take him out?" Tori argued. They both looked at each other with determination.

"What do you think, Jay?" They both said. Jay, who wasn't paying any attention to their conversation, was taken aback by the sudden attention.

"Well, er, I think… And uh… Yeah, we should… Er… Um…" He stuttered desperately. He looked around, but found no way out of this.

"How about… A different plan?" Jay suggested. Seth and Tori slapped their foreheads and returned to arguing instead.

Meanwhile, Gotsumon X was still struggling to keep back the much larger and stronger Reptiledramon. Gabumon X and Psychemon X were trying to aim for his weak spots, but they were still deflected by the seeming indestructible armor. Agumon X stayed back, his throat still burning from the failed Baby Burner.

"Enough playing, I've got a job to do!" Reptiledramon effortlessly threw Gotsumon X aside and turned to the still arguing humans. "Ambush Crush!"

Seth, Tori, and Jay quickly looked towards the oncoming brute. Time slowed down. Tori and Jay were quick enough to get out of the way, but Seth stood there, not sure what to do. Agumon X jumped in-between Seth and the charging dragon.

"No!" Seth cried out. He looked around desperately, and then saw a kid with peculiar blue hair appear from the bushes.

"Use the Digivice!" He shouted. He flashed a strange device that must have been what he was talking about. He instinctively reached into his pocket and pulled out a similar looking one, only it was yellow with an orange colored case and was shaped a bit differently. He pointed to Agumon X, and suddenly a bright light emitted from it. Involuntarily, he heard himself shout.

"X-Evolution!"

"Agumon X, Evolve to… GREYMON X!"

The small orange dinosaur was replaced with a giant orange T. Rex with blue stripes and a large brown helmet with three long horns. He grabbed Reptiledramon and threw him aside.

All the other humans and Digimon were awestruck. Even the blue-haired boy was surprised by such a large improvement. Seth was the most surprised; an orange dinosaur was protecting him.

"Nova Blast!"

That dinosaur also shot fire.

Greymon X fired a large blast of flame at Reptiledramon. The dragon shook it off, and prepared for another attack.

"I will not lose! NEVER! Crash Charge!" The lizard put all effort and energy into this one attack and charged at blinding speed. Greymon X lowered its head…

"Great Antler!"

Reptiledramon coughed feebly. The horn had impaled its neck.

"Master… Shu… I'm sorry…" Reptiledramon looked up, and then its eyes glazed over and it dissolved into data. Greymon X glowed, and then became Agumon X once again. Seth ran over and started celebrating with Jay and Tori with their victory. Maya followed Jake out into the opening, and introduced themselves. Thanks went around everywhere.

Iris, however, followed the deceased Reptiledramon's final gaze. She noted that it led to a mountaintop, where a lone boy stared down. They locked eyes, and he was whisked away by a simple gleam of armor. Iris waved at the retreating boy before reentering the social group.

* * *

><p>"Master Shu… Are you sure that it was a good idea to be there? Somebody could have noticed you."<p>

"Nobody noticed me, Dynasmon X. You're overreacting. Nobody can even touch us now, and think of what we can do when the plan is finished."

Dynasmon X nodded in agreement, and flew towards the distant land of Urd.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, it feels good to get that up. Thanks to all the users who entered OCs. Still looking for them, but ONLY BY PM. I need more antagonist-like characters, but any character will do. A non-posted character with a Guilmon X is going to show up within the next few chapters, and let's just say he won't have a good time... Keep on reviewing and reading, and see you next time!<strong>

**Speaking of next time...**

**Next time, on X-Antidote!**

The mysterious boy with the Dynasmon X returns, but not in good will. What will happen when more attacks come, and not enough power to counter? Is Iris the only hope? Can Jake and Leo explain the Digivices? Speaking of which, maybe we'll find out why his hair is blue.

Next chapter: Done for? Battle two, begin!


End file.
